


Textbooks and James

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of wolfstar, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Studying, tbh idk what kind of tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Needing to study, you take your only opportunity without James to do so.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Textbooks and James

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys, been a while since I posted. I hope you all aren't too upset. This took me longer than expected and I’m not a fan of this fic, so I’m sorry if it’s disappointing. To whoever requested this, I hope you still like it.

Exam taking was always a nightmare for you. Anxiety always ran through you whenever your professors mentioned an upcoming exam. Normally you would study weeks in advanced and ace it with ease, but ever since you started dating the infamous James Potter, it became rather difficult to get things done around him.

James wanted to be with you at all times, he was a clingy boy. He spent years trying to get you to go on a date with him and now that you’re together, he wasn’t planning on leaving your side. You found his clinginess rather cute but it did become difficult whenever you wanted to get things done, James wanted your undivided attention and every time, you gave in which led you to rarely completing the things you needed done.

Of course getting your homework done together was a must, along with essays—Remus was always there to help. Reading a book or studying was something you haven’t completed since you started dating James. The only times you were able to read or study for an important exam was at night, which was how you were currently spending the only time you had to rest and get decent sleep.

Your notes and textbooks were sprawled out onto your twin bed, you were the last one awake in your dorm. Marlene and Dorcas were fast asleep the minute they entered the room and Lily just had gone to bed after finishing the last few chapters of a muggle book she had been reading.

A dim light was casted, just bright enough for you to read the words on the textbook. Yawns kept escaping your mouth and eyes kept closing every few seconds. You shook yourself to help you stay up, although you’d much rather copy what all the girls were doing right now, you had to study and get it over with. You just hoped you had enough energy to deal with James in the morning.

You were woken up by Lily shaking you and her screaming, “Y/n, you need to get up! We’re already running late!” She yelled.

You immediately shot up and got dressed while checking the time, 08:47. You let out a sigh, you had less than 20 minutes to eat breakfast. You grabbed your notes that covered the floor and packed your bag, not bothering with trying to recall when exactly you fell asleep.

Lily and you sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room and into the Great Hall. The two of your spotted your other two dorm mates and the marauders. You sat yourself on the right seat next to James, the left side belonged to Sirius and Sirius only.

“Good morning, my love, how’d you sleep?” James asked, placing a kiss on your temple and wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

You let out a groan and grabbed the nearest muffin, stuffing your mouth with it.

“Marlene, why didn’t you wake us up?” Lily questioned, Marlene simply shrugged.

“Y/n and you looked so peaceful and waking the both of you up is a bloody nightmare.” Marlene answered honestly. “Not to mention, last time I tried waking up Y/n, she almost hexed me.”

You shook your head, swallowing bits of muffin before talking. “Now you’re just being dramatic, Marls. I would never do such a thing.” You said, stifling a laugh.

The rest of breakfast was kept in silence, with the occasional of Sirius saying something somewhat incorrect and Remus correcting him. James at times also saying something mildly wrong on purpose to annoy Remus further.

You dragged your feet to your first class of the day, already wishing for the day to be over. While everyone else walked slightly further than you, James stayed behind with you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, giving them a squeeze with his hand.

“Are you alright, darling? You seem a bit off.” He said, worry taking over him. You gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, James. I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.” He gave you an unsure look but took your word for it. The two of you walked together, being one of the last few students to enter the potions classroom.

Sitting next to Lily, you let out a yawn and rubbed your eyes. You prayed today wasn’t a lecture day, you wouldn’t stay awake if it was. Professor Slughorn usually kept his lectures energetic, but you knew note taking would be a nightmare for you considering your tiredness. Thankfully, today was a brewing day. Lily would be brewing a simple potion and you would be taking the notes of what was happening during the process.

Yawning once again, the two of you began. The potion didn’t take too long to brew, Slughorn giving you a perfection and allowing you to take the rest of the class period to study/work on anything else. You took that opportunity on continuing to study, you focused your eyes on the words written across your textbook. Your handwriting becoming more sloppy, you could care less on how it looked, all what mattered was that you had everything down to help pass your exam.

As more students finished, the class got more and more loud with conversations. You frustrations began to grow, your mind shifting from conversations near you and your textbooks. You felt a presence next to you, immediately you knew who it was by the smell of his cologne. Your eyes shifted from your textbook to James.

“Yes James?” You questioned the boy, who was currently smiling at you like a goof.

He leaned down on the table, prompting his chin on his hand. “My beautiful girlfriend, you should be taking this free time to nap not study.” He said.

You sighed, “I know but I really need to do this and I can always sleep later.” You stood from your chair and closed your books, packing everything into your bag and slinging it over your shoulder.

The bell rang, allowing students to leave and go to their next classes. James walked beside you while the rest of your friends talked among each other.

“Promise me you won’t overwork yourself, the test is still weeks away. You should be spending your time with me.” He whined. You couldn’t help but giggle at his childish behavior.

“You know how important it is to me and my parents that I pass all my exams.” You said. “And I always spend my times with you, not that I mind.”

James squeezed your hand, “I just don’t want you overworking yourself, last time your nearly past out.”

You frowned a bit at that memory, OWL’s were on every fifth year minds. You were so worried over studying, that you forgot to eat and sleep. Thankfully, Remus was there and spotted your fatigue nature.

“After lunch I’m going to the library for a few hours with Lily and then I’ll meet up with you and the others for dinner.”

James thought about your words for a bit, then he nodded agreeing with you. “Just promise you won’t overwork yourself?  
“I promise.”

That promise was not long kept, for the most part. You did finish off your school day in the library and then met up with everyone else afterwards. However, the next day was different. Completing your classes went by fast and you were left with enough free time. James, along with Sirius were at their weekly detention, so you took the opportunity to spend some time at the library.

Remus joined you at hour two, so you took his presence as an opportunity to ask him about DADA. He was always very good at the subject and although you were as well, NEWT level became more of a struggle for you.

“Rem, just please let me cheat off you.” You said with desperation in your voice. You were so close to giving up and dropping out — of course this was your dramatic side speaking.

“I love you lots but I cannot allow that,” he said. “Now, let’s go back and review what you need the most help with.”

You let out a deep sigh, “I need help with everything.”

Remus was with you for about two hours before he got dragged away by Sirius — who managed to leave his detention earlier than James, somehow. You rubbed your eyes and forced them onto your textbook, you were going to get every bit of information one way or another.

After what felt like hours of jamming everything into your brain, you felt yourself grow hungry. Looking around the library you noticed you were one of the few people left inside. Everyone else must have already left for dinner, you stretched your arms out letting out a quiet groan.

“You’re the last one in here, everyone already left.” James’ voice said behind you, his voice making you jump.

“Merlin you scared me!” You exclaimed, putting a hand over your heart. “Yes I know, but I really need to study.”

“What you need is a break and food, when was the last time you ate?” He said with worry.

You didn’t need to respond for him to know the answer. James let out a sigh and began closing your textbooks, ignoring your protests.

“You need to eat and relax, Y/n.” He said sternly. “You can continue tomorrow, tonight you are going to relax.”

You knew there was a low chance of you winning, so you complied and packed your things away. James extended his hand out to you to hold, you gave it a squeeze and followed him out of the library and into the Great Hall. Everyone else was already enjoying the deliciousness of the food.

James began making you a plate, you felt like a child at that moment and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” James asked, who was still plopping food onto your plate and his.

“It’s nothing.” You giggled out.

“Open your mouth.” James said, you furrowed your eyebrows with confusion.

“What?”

“Open.” You obeyed and opened your mouth, feeling silly. James put a spoonful of food into your mouth. Little less confused on this situation, you began chewing your food.

Sirius snorted, “James she’s not a child, she can feed herself.”

James turned his attention to Sirius, “You’re just jealous because it’s not you I’m feeding.” James put another spoonful of food into your mouth.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Remus could you feed me?” Sirius asked his boyfriend, giving him a puppy eye stare.

“Ha! You wish!”


End file.
